


There Should Be a Manual For This

by lakritsnr1



Series: There Should Be a Manual For This [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, M/M, they are still werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakritsnr1/pseuds/lakritsnr1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn’t really sure what to do about the adorable new kid at school. No, the kid’s really fucking adorable and really young and Derek has no idea what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Should Be a Manual For This

The first day of school is always the most annoying for Derek. There’s always so many new scents just after he’s gotten used to the scent of freedom and the forest. To have that ripped away to spend most of his days crammed inside together with stinking teenagers with hormones and sweat and feelings is hard.

But Derek powers through it all, after all, he has to go to school. Even if he thinks it’s stupid and that he could proably do it at home over the internet. Peter could help him. His mother had only raised her eyebrows and told him that he would go to school and be sociable or else he’d be sorry.

He knows he will be. So he grins and bears it. Well, mostly he glowers and bears it, but that’s irrelevant.

He knows that this year it’ll be the same. The same annoying kids, the same annoying smells, the same annoying girls asking him out on dates, the same annoying jocks being jealous. It will be the same. It’s a routine that he’s not sure if he likes or not. It’s good because nothing ever happens in Beacon Hills, except for the few stray werewolves passing through, but no one needs to know about that.

It is supposed to be the same. It is the same. Right up until someone slams into Derek’s chest and then promptly falls down. Derek looks down at the small body and wonders if the kid is actually supposed to go to high school.

He bends down to help the poor guy up when the guy looks up at him and he’s stunned. He can’t move and he really wants his mouth to move, because that kid needs to know his name. Those big, gorgeous eyes makes Derek want to just melt down. Those red lips he just wants to kiss part so he can hear the glorious boy speak.

“Oh, shit, oh, shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t see where I was going, well obviously, otherwise I wouldn’t have run into you, I was just looking for my friend, have you seen him, no, of course not, you probably have no idea who I’m talking about, so, I’m sorry, I really am, oh, crap, I’m gonna be late, bye.” The kid is off before Derek can react and Derek is left standing in the middle of a hallway on the first day of school and he’s got a boner. From looking at a kid he doesn’t even know. Oh, god, Derek life is so great.

—-

Derek manages to get through the entire day without seeing the kid again. He has conflicting emotions about that. On one hand, as soon as he thinks about those lips he gets an instant boner, and if he would see the kid he’d probably jump him. On the other hand, he really, really wants to see the kid, maybe bump into him, make a joke out of it, find out his name and hear his own slide out from the kid’s amazing lips.

At home he finds Peter and he groans and moans about the adoarble little motherfucker. He knows going to Laura would be humiliating and she’d only laugh at him. His mother would smother him and tell him to bring home the boy, even if he didn’t know him at all. His father would be the same and Derek doesn’t really feel like telling someone else in the pack. Peter on the other hand might actually give good advice.

“What did he smell like?”

“I don’t know! I forgot to breathe.”

“You forgot to breathe? How does one forget to breathe?”

“You weren’t there! You weren’t hit in the face with perfection!” Derek groans and looks at his uncle. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Well, you could try to get to know him.”

“He’s like twelve. I can’t be friends with a twelve year old.”

“That would only be a five year difference. It’s not that bad.”

“Peter, no.”

“Well, either you get to know him, or you try to forget about him. Your choice, I can’t make you.”

——-

Derek tries and almost succeds at forgetting the kid. For a whole day he doesn’t think about him at all. Well, almost a whole day. Maybe ten hours, and maybe six of those hours he slept, and he’s not sure if he dreamt about the kid or not, but he’s giving himself the benefit of the doubt and congratulates himself on his progress and awards himself with pancakes in the morning.

His great progress his shattered when the kid actually smacks into him again and once again he forgets how to talk.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you, oh, it’s you, sorry about yesterday, this was totally my fault too, because I was looking for my friend again, I mean, the guy is lost without me, hey, has any one told you that you’re like a wall? Like, a really, really attractive wall, with muscles and oh, god, I’m sorry, I’m gonna leave now, bye.” The kid’s cheeks are red and Derek remembers to breathe.

Oh, fucking hell.The kid smells so good, like soap and warmth and syrup and freshness, and Derek wants to run after him even more than before and just rub all over the boy.Even if the kid is twevle, no one else is ever, ever, going to have him. People need to know that the kid is Derek’s.

Derek still doesn’t know his name and it’s really fucking annoying. It makes Derek feel like a perv calling him The Kid in his head.

The next day he knows the kid’ll walk into him again, and he’s ready. He’s taken a few deep breaths. He has gone over the line he’s going to say at least a hundred times.

Before the kid falls he catches him, giving him a blinding smile.

“You need to stop looking for your friend.”‘NO, NO, not the line. Why did I do this, why?’

“Oh, sorry, I guess that I should, I mean, you must get annoyed at me walking into you all the time.”

“Hey, what’s your name?” The kid is silent for a while.

“Ehh… Stiles. Yours?”

“Derek Hale, are you even old enough to be here?” The boy, Stiles, pushes away from him with a indignant huff.

“I’m fourteen, just so you know.”

“Good to know.” Derek smiles again, actually happy, because Stiles isn’t twelve, he’s fourteen and still just a kid, but not as much of a kid. His age ends in teen and so does Derek’s, and everything’s good.

———-

Laura finds out way to fast, and to Derek’s surprise she doesn’t tease him. That much, at least. He thought that it would have been worse. She sits down with him and talks about how it’s not good to base a relationship on meetings in hallways where an underage guy walks into you.

Derek knows that, but he doesn’t mention that he’s taken to looking at Stiles when he sits in the cafeteria, or the library. Always with the same guy, who Derek asumes is the lost friend. He looks a bit wonky and Derek isn’t that jealous or worried, because the friend is always moaning about some girl named Allison.

What worries Derek the most is the frequency Stiles talks about Lydia. In Stiles’ words, a strawberry blonde goddess that is gracing the earth with her wonderous prescence. Derek hears Stiles call his friend Scott after Scott asks him what he means by that. Derek wonders if Stiles might need new friends. And by new friends he means himself.

——

He tries out for lacrosse when he hears Stiles talk about it. Maybe Stiles will notice him then, because it has been three weeks and Stiles proably got Scott a leash or something and Stiles hasn’t walked into him once since Derek found out his name.

Derek makes first line almost instantly, the coach gives him a look and just nods. Derek stays and hears that both Stiles and Scott are second line.

Derek tries not to look at him in the showers after practice, and he keeps their contact to a minimum, because pressing Stiles up against lockers or bathroom tiles and claiming him isn’t something Derek thinks Stiles is ready for. Still, Derek wants to trace the moles on the kid’s back with his tounge and find constellations in them.

The first game, his family is there, not that he really notices them. He keeps glancing over at Stiles, who is sitting on the bench, biting at his glove finger, and Derek wants to give him something else to get those lips around. Although he’d be glad if there was no biting down there.

He pummels down player after player, scores goal after goal. Once he even lets go a bit and growls at an opponent who gives him the ball immediately. They win with the largest margin ever, and everyone celebrates Derek, only Stiles isn’t there, and it makes Derek a bit mad, because Stiles is supposed to be there. He is supposed to look at Derek and smile with those pretty lips and sparkle with those eyes and be happy. Scott isn’t there either and Derek guesses that they went to celebrate on their own.

Derek really, really wants to rip Scott’s head off, or maybe get Stiles new friends. Better friends, like himself, for example.

——

His parents find out in the car home, and there is screeching from his mother about how he dared keeping it a secret from her and a long approving glance from his father.

Laura demands to know who it was. All she really knows about Stiles is his name, the fact that Derek finds him adorable and irresistable and that he’s on the team.

“The guy on the bench.”

“Derek, there was at least three guys on the bench, you maybe didn’t notice the others.”

“He was biting his glove.” There is silence.

“Well, at least you’ve got taste.” Peter smiles. “It could have been that other boy, the one with the lost expression. I wouldn’t be surprised if that guy got lost in his own house.”

“He does. I’ve heard them talking about it.”

“Of course, because you’re stalking tiny boys now.” Laura cuffs him on the head with a smile.

“I’d like to call it admiring from afar, and I only do it to one boy.”

“The sheriff’s boy.” His dad says and there’s silence.

“You’ve got a crush on the sheriff’s son?” Laura sounds impressed and Derek wants to hit her, hard.

——-

“Uhm… hey.” Stiles looks at Derek with suspicous eyes. “Is there any reason you’re standing by my locker? Or maybe you’re standing next to someone else’s locker and waiting for them and not me or maybe you’re just standing next to the wrong locker or maybe you’re just standing against lockers because it makes you look cool, I don’t know.” Derek wishes there would be a manual for what he's about to do. There should be a manual. Or maybe a class.

“I’m waiting for you.”

”Oh, god, are you, like, going to beat me up? Like for an initation rite or something? Like, beat up the wierdest kid you can find and then you can be a part of a select group of cool people? Because, let me tell you, my dad’s the sheriff and if I tell him you beat me up he’ll lock you up or something and you wouldn’t like that very much and then I’d get even more beaten up by the team because I made the star-player go to jail, and please don’t beat me up.”

“I’m not going to beat you up.”

”Then why are you here? You’re like a cool person that can hang out with cool people, and I’m like, not cool and the coolest person I can hang out with is Scott and that’s sorta sad, and maybe Allison, because for some reason she likes Scott, not that I’m complaining, but my time with Scott is getting severely shortened, and dude, why are you even here?”

“I like you and I want to take you out to eat someday.” For the first time since Derek saw Stiles the younger boy is actually speechless. “I think Friday at eight might be good. I’ll pick you up.”

Derek smiles and walks away, doing little fistpumps in his mind.

—-

“Dude, I thought you were joking with me. Like, the cool people gave you a dare or something. I am not ready for this.”

“Put on some clothes so I can take you out to eat. Now.”

“But…”

“Now.”

“Fine, but come in, it must be freezing out there, and wow, is that real leather? It looks really good on you, oh, god, DAD!”

“What?”

“I’m going out tonight!”

“Is Scott here?”

“No, it’s not Scott.” Stiles smiles at Derek. “I’ll go put on better clothes.”

“Good.” Stiles leaves the hall as the sheriff enters it. The man scrutinizes Derek and frowns.

“Who are you?” Derek has no idea what to do, he’s never actually met the parents of a date before, because he doesn’t date, at all. And he’s sure that if he had dated before Stiles no dad would be as scary as the sheriff, who has guns, and is the sheriff and Stiles’ dad. Derek settles for politeness.

“Derek Hale, sir, I’m on the lacrosse team.”

“And how old are you?”

“Seventeen, sir.”

“Stiles is just fourteen.”

“I’m aware, sir. Nothing untoward will happen.” ‘Are you an idiot? Untoward? Who uses that word?’ “I just want to take him out to eat so we’ll get to know eachother.”

“Any reason he didn’t know you would be doing that?”

“I asked him earlier and he must have thought I was joking, sir.”

“Any reason he might think that?”

“Not that I can think of.”

“Okay, dad, bye, don’t eat the bacon, or the cheese, there’s a salad for you, do not add dressing, and please, don’t stay up too late, bye.”

”BE HOME BY TEN!”

“FINE!” Stiles sighs and looks up at Derek. “Is this fine?” He gestures at his clothes and Derek feels his mouth go dry. He knows he thinks that everything Stiles wears is perfect and that the boy could come dressed in a garbage bag and Derek would think he’d look great, but really, Stiles in red is the best thing Derek has ever seen.

“It’s perfect.”

“Oh my god, is that your car?” Stiles openly stares.

“It was a gift from my uncle. He thought I’d like it.”

“Wow, it’s so, so, so… so cool, and can I touch it? Like just, a little bit?”

“Stiles, get in the car.”

————-

Stiles chatters on and on the whole ride about the car and everything that seems to cross his mind. Which is a lot of things. From the history of the male circumcison to the different types of cookies to the unfairness in calling Batman and Ironman superheroes when they actually don’t have superpowers, they just have a lot of money and they’re really smart and good at fighting. Derek enjoys it, and he’s a bit sad when they pull up to the resurant.

“They have like the best curly fries in the world here, did you know that? They’re awesome.”

“I know.”

They order and it takes one moment of silent looking into Stiles’ eyes until the boy looks away, blushing.

“So, why did you bring me here?”

“I like you and I want to get to know you.”

“Like, for real? Not a joke?”

“Does it look like I’m joking?”

“No, but, dude, why do you like me? You’re cool.”

“So?” Derek sighs. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me and the only reason I have waited this long to ask you out is because you’re fourteen.”

“Oh. So, if I were say, sixteen, you would date me?”

“I’ll date you now if that’s what you want. I’m just saying I’m three years older than you.”Derek loves the way Stiles actually smells like happiness.

“So, tell me about yourself. I barely know anything about you and if we’re going to date I need to know stuff.”

“I’ve got a sister, my parents and a whole bunch of my other relatives living up in the woods. I started playing lacrosse because you wanted to do it and now I actually enjoy playing. I like working out and I like my meat extra rare. I really like listening to you talking and I’m slightly terrified that your father is going to kill me.” Derek smiles. “Anything else?”

“Where are you going after high school?”

“I’ll probably stay here in Beacon Hills. Talk more.”

“Dude, have you tried these? They’re like the most amazing thing in the world.” Stiles holds up a couple of fries for Derek, and Derek can’t resist and leans over and snatches them with his mouth.

“They’re good.” It’s slightly husky and Stiles is blushing and Derek smiles.


End file.
